George Monteith Keller II (1921-1993)
George Monteith Keller II (1921-1993) was a marketing executive. (b. April 18, 1921; New York, USA - d. September 2, 1993; Chicago, Cook County, Illinois, USA) First marriage He became engaged to Alice Elizabeth Ensko (1924-1999) and the New York Times reported on November 11, 1944: "Alice Ensko Engaged To Naval Air Officer. Mr. and Mrs. Stephen G. C. Ensko of 14 Sutfon Place South have known the engagement of their daughter, Alice Elizabeth, to Lieut. (j.g.) George Monteith Keller, Jr., Naval Air Arm. son of Captain Keller, USNR, and Mrs. Keller of Washington. The wedding will take place next month. Miss Ensko was graduated from Friends Seminary here and is attending the Traphagen School. Her fiancé attended Stanford University and is an alumnus of Princeton University. He returned recently from the South Paciﬁc, Skull and Crossbones fighter squadron." They married on December 24, 1944, the New York Times reported: "Wed in Chapel Here. Alice Ensko Bride of G. M. Keller, Jr. Has 3 Attendants at Marriage to Lieutenant in Air Arm Who Served in Pacific. Miss Alice Elizabeth daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Stephen G. C. Ensko of 14 Sutton Place South, was married yesterday to Lieutenant (j.g.) George Monteith Keller, Jr., Naval Air Arm, son of Captain Keller, USNR, and Mrs. Keller of Washington, in the chapel of St. Bartholomew's Episcopal Church by the Rev. Dr. George Paul T. Sargent. Given in marriage by her father, the bride wore a gown of white satin and a tulle veil fastened by orange blossoms. Her bouquet was of orchids and lilies of the valley. She was attended by her sister, Mrs. Vernon C. Wyle, and Miss G. Patricia MacDaid as matron and maid of honor, respectively. Lieut. (j.g.) Marion E. Keller of the Waves, sister of the bridegroom, was bridesmaid. Lieut. Mervin W. Cole, Naval Air Arm, was best man for the bridegroom, who has served in the South Pacific. Ushers were Lieuts. Mills J. Schanuel and Merle B. Irving and Lieut. (j.g.) Harmon B. Richardson, Naval Air Arm; William A. Hunter and Robert C. Forgan. Mrs. Keller was graduated from the Friends Seminary and attended the Traphagen School of Fashion. Her husband, an alumnus of the Middlesex School, attended Stanford University and was graduated from Princeton University, class of 1942." Second marriage Joan Van Buren Miller. Third marriage Jeanne X. Obituary George Monteith Keller, Jr., class of 1942. Published in the December 8, 1993 issue of Princeton University alumni magazine: "George died September 2, 1993, in Chicago after a brief illness. He had suffered a stroke several years ago, prompting his move back from North Carolina, where he had retired in 1987. He was a nationally recognized marketing executive, responsible developing Dial soap, which became the number one seller in its category in 1964, and for the creation of the Keebler Fives. George transferred to Princeton from Stanford at the beginning of sophomore year, majored in economics, graduated with honors, and was a member of Phi Beta Kappa. In WWII, he served as a navy fighter pilot, flying many missions in the South Pacific. After the war, he worked in various marketing endeavors before joining Booz, Allen & Hamilton in the mid50s. In 1959, he moved to Armour & Co., becoming president of Armour Foods in 1964. He became C.E.O. of the Keebler Co. in 1967, and in 1973, became president and C.E.O. of the McKesson & Robbins Wholesale Drug Co. A few years later, he formed his own food brokerage company in Chicago and was credited with introducing boxed beef in the Midwest. George also served on the boards of Armour, Admiral, Economics Laboratories, Keebler, and Foremost McKesson. To his widow, Jeanne; his sons Michael, Steve, George, and Andrew '87; his daughters, Susan, Lynn, and Jane; and to his grandson, Grant, the class offers its most sincere condolences. The Class of 1942." External links *George Monteith Keller II (1921-1993) at Findagrave Category:Non-SMW people articles